Tadashi Kori
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Red | hair = Red | unusual features = Red Hair | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Onmitsukidō | occupation = None | previous occupation = 11th Division Captain, Onmitsukidō Operative | team = None | previous team = 11th Division, 2nd Division | partner = Shin Nagakura | previous partner = Kusaka Kori, Sojiro Kori | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Widowed | education = Shinō Academy | family = Anika Shihōin (long-time lover) Kusaka (son with Anika) Sojiro (son with Anika) Itazura (son with Yukimura) Mariko (daughter with Yukimura) | clan = Kori clan | status = Active |shikai = Shirenya |bankai = Atowotatazu Shirenya }} :A man whose love of battle conflicts with his kind nature. - Kenji-Taichō Tadashi Kori (正コリ, Kori Tadashi) was the last man to Captain the 11th Division of the old Gotei 13 whilst simultaneously holding the title of Kenpachi. His Lieutenant and close friend was Izaya Masaharu, whom Tadashi had groomed for the position for a long time, who replaced the traitorous Takahara Yasuhiro. During his Captaincy Tadashi, alongside his best friend Shin Nagakura, was widely regarded as the strongest and most experienced of the Gotei 13 Captains. The Head of a large noble family, Tadashi enjoyed a close relationship with both the Shiba and . He was the biological father of Kusaka and Sojiro by Anika Shihōin, as well as the biological father of Itazura and Mariko Kori, and the husband of Yukimura Nagakura. Through his brother, Minato, Tadashi is the uncle of Tsubaki Kori. Through his sister, Rei, he is also the uncle of Tiffany Henderson. During The Collapse Tadashi seemingly gave his life in exchange to protect his niece Tsubaki, but a multitude of rumours emerged in the aftermath suggesting that Tadashi, alongside his lifelong friend Shin Nagakura, had actually survived. Tadashi's survival was later confirmed, as was the survival of Shin, with both being seen in the company of Kenji Hiroshi and Lisa Yadōmaru. The duo have made it their mission to help Kenji end the threat of The Outsider and Averian permanently to avenge their fallen comrades. Appearance Personality History Tadashi is the eldest of three siblings; he has a brother, Minato, and a sister, Rei. Whilst Minato and he carried the Kori surname and rose through the ranks of the Gotei 13 to further their status, Rei did not, instead often keeping to herself. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Rivalries arc *Rivalries Part II *Rivalries Part IV Birth of the Bakkōtō arc *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part IV Trickster arc *Trickster Strikes Part VII *Trickster Strikes Part IX *Trickster Strikes Part X *Trickster Strikes Part XI *Trickster Strikes Part XII Exiles arc *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part III (mentioned) *Kusaka vs. Kagura Part II *Kusaka vs. Kagura Part III Arrival arc *Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian *Tadashi and Shin vs. Averian *March of the Visored *Kickoff of the First Spiritual War Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Soul Society arc *Bonding Through Hell: The Clash Of Four Captains! *To The 4th Division *A Fearful Hunt *Gathering of the Gotei Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Blank period *Tiffany's Flashback Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Rising arc *Back to Normality? *Tracking Kentaro!? War on Two Fronts arc *War Upon the Sands Powers and Abilities Linked Battle Formation (連動一戦形成, Rendou Issen Keisei): a series of battle formations and team-based tactics Tadashi employs when fighting alongside Shin Nagakura. These tactics have been perfected and modified since their days training and competing with one-another in the Shinō Academy. *'Formation One' (形成一, Keisei Ichi): a bait-and-switch manoeuvre which has Tadashi draw an opponent's attention whilst Shin escapes in stealth to ambush his enemy from behind. The effectiveness in which the two employ the feint enables them to ambush even experienced assassin's and Onmitsukidō operatives. *'Formation Four' (形成四, Keisei Shi): : As one of the two oldest Captains in the Gotei 13 during his tenure (the other being Shin), Tadashi boasted monstrous spiritual power that was under fine and disciplined control. He was capable of paralysing Jimi, who is himself a Captain-class combatant, merely by glaring at him. Jimi would later claim that Tadashi and Shin couldn't be defeated without some sort of plan. He was also one of a very select group of people who wasn't overwhelmed by the real Averian's spiritual energy. When Averian tried to kill Kenji, Tadashi and Shin quickly intervened, and proved themselves a match for the ancient Arrancar when together. Reīssen (霊一閃, Soul Flash): Tadashi is capable of performing the Reīssen, but tends not to use it in its wave form unless stuck for a long-range option. He usually keeps it wrapped around Shirenya to augment the strength of his blows, specifically when faced with hardened defences, such as and . When released as a wave he does so without a fighting pose, further explaining that Shirenya is too impatient. Against Jimi and Rosa he used the attack in the form of a blinding white-light. Zanjutsu Mastery: Tadashi was the foremost practitioner of Zanjutsu within the Soul Society during his Captaincy, as well as the holder of the Kenpachi title. He was capable of defending himself against Rosa -- an experienced assassin of some renown -- with only a single hand and without even turning to face her direction, whilst simultaneously moving his son Kusaka clear of her intended attack and keeping Jimi bound through a glare. When together with Shin the two where capable of pressuring even Averian. Hohō Mastery: Tadashi was capable of arriving at the scene of Kusaka's battle with Jimi and Rosa only minutes after being informed of the event by Anika, and managed to successfully outmanoeuvre both during their short battle. Zanpakutō Shirenya (死連夜, Death Night After Night). Tadashi's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a with a circular guard, red hilt wrapping and a jagged cutting edge. He wears it in the traditional style from his ōbi. Shirenya is also one of the few female spirits to be owned by a male, as Tadashi has referred to her as "girl", and explains that she's "a beauty with a dark side". *' :' Not yet Revealed. :Shikai Special Ability: Shirenya is a Kidō-type Zanpakutō revolving around manipulation of blood, whether it be Tadashi's own or that of his opponent(s). :*'Chimamire' (血塗れ, Bloodstained): a passive trait of Shirenya and the part of her Tadashi describes as her "dark side". By slaying or wounding his opposition Shirenya siphons the target's life-force and uses that energy to knit together and heal Tadashi's wounds, seemingly without limit, returning him to a healthy state. Tadashi also claims that the stronger an opponent is the more life-force they possess, meaning the stronger an opponent is, the easier it is for Tadashi to heal himself. ::*'Chimamire Reīssen' (血塗れ霊一閃, Bloodstained Soul Flash): Tadashi can enhance his Reīssen by mixing his blood into the energy coating his Zanpakutō. In doing so he produces a wave-attack three-times as powerful as the original, with a blood-red colouration and a distinct black outline. *' :' Shukketsushi, Shirenya (出血死 死連夜, Bleeding to Death, Death Night After Night). Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes Trivia *Tadashi shares the Rei Furashuu special ability with both his nephews, Averian of the Future and Kitsui Sanretsu. *Tadashi's hobbies include fighting, training, fishing and playing board games that include strategy; his favorite being shōgi. Navigation Category:Male Category:Captains Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Kori Clan Category:Clan Head Category:Gotei 13 Category:Eleventh Division